clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Plaza
The Plaza is a main area in Club Penguin which follows the same design as the Town - three buildings and exits on either side. The buildings in the Plaza are the Pizza Parlor, the Pet Shop and the Stage. The Snow Forts and the Forest are on either side of the Plaza. There is also a manhole between the Pet Shop and the Stage which leads to the [Cave and explore. Appearance The Plaza has three buildings and one manhole that can be used to access other rooms. There are also two paths leading out of the Plaza to two other areas. There are no games to play in the Plaza but it is a great place to go to browse many different rooms. It is also always decorated for parties, whether not so much or very outgoing. Extras Special Tour Guide Descriptions Penguin Play Awards 2010 "Welcome to the Plaza! Actors come here to take to the Stage...there's a special awards show in there now...vote for your favorites at this booth. The Plaza's also home to the Pizza Parlor...the Pet Shop and some underground rooms!" Parties *The Plaza is always decorated for parties. *The inside of the Pet Shop is almost never decorated for parties, but the outside is always decorated whenever the Plaza is decorated. *At the Wild West Party 2007, the blue puffle hanging off the pet shop had a cowboy hat, and there were horses that looked like the ones in the attic. *During the St Patrick's Day parade in 2008, all of the buildings in the Plaza were painted green. *During the Sub-marine Party 2008, Octi the octopus was hanging from the Pet Shop. *During the first day of the Fall Fair 2008, The Plaza wasn't decorated. However, it soon was decorated the next day. *At the Winter Fiesta 2009, the blue puffle hanging from the pet shop was wearing a sombaro,and there was a box of puffle O's pinata and a pizza pinata. *At the Puffle Party 2009,the pet shop looked like a circus,and the pizza parlor looked like a scratch tower. *During the 2009 Halloween Party, the Pumpkin Antennae free item was put here. *At the Holiday Party 2009 , the pet shop was rain puffle stables *During the Puffle Party 2010, it looked the same as Puffle Party 2009 with a new free item, the Puffle Hat. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, it had lots of flashing cameras and the Pizza Parlor was jazzed up. The puffle on the sign of the Pet Shop was wearing a fancy bow tie. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the Plaza was not decorated at all, only different music was playing. *During the Earth Day 2010, the Plaza turned dark green and plants were around. The Blue Puffle sign changed to green. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Plaza turned into a pirate place. *During the Mountain Expedition, there was balloons everywhere in the Plaza. *During the Halloween Party 2010, the Plaza has the same appearance as the Halloween Party 2009, only there is a different Stage Play, a different free item and there is a hidden candy in the pot. Gallery Image:Plaza stage.PNG|The Plaza. Image:Plaza.JPG|The Plaza before the Stage was built. File:ChristmasParty2006Plaza.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 Plaza-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin party in 2007. Fall-fair.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007. Image:Cphalloweenplaza.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 CP plaza stage build 1.jpg|The Plaza in late 2007 when they replaced the two tables for construction of the Stage. File:Plaza construct.jpg|The plaza in October 2007. Yee Haw Plaza.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007 File:Christmas2007plaza.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 File:AP.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2008 water Party 08 2.jpg|During the Water Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Plaza.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgplaza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Christmas08Plaza.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Plaza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Image:Pp2009plaza.png|During the Puffle Party 2009 File:Plaza_ST.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:MedievalPlaza.jpg|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Fof6.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Ff0912.png|During The Fair 2009 File:Plazahalloween09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Plaza.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:PPAPlaza.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 File:EDPlaza.png|During Earth Day 2010 File:IAPPlaza.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Plaza.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:Plaza.png|During the Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Plaza.PNG|During The Fair 2010 During the Celebration of Water 2010.png|During Celebration of Water 2010 plazastorm10.PNG|The Plaza with storm clouds. Holiday Party Plaza.png|Plaza during the Holiday Party 2010. File:Town PuffleConstruct.PNG|Plaza when the Pet Shop is reconstructing. Pins *Pizza Pin *Lighthouse Pin *Circus Tent Pin SWF files *The Plaza (no party) *The current Plaza Party Construction SWFs *Adventure Party 2009 *Christmas Party 2009 Party SWFs *Fair Fall 2007 *Halloween Party 2007 *Surprise Party 2007 *Christmas Party 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 *April Fools' Party 2008 *Pirate Party 2008 *Water Party 2008 *Winter Fiesta 2009 *Puffle Party 2009 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 *Penguin Play Awards 2009 *Medieval Party 2009 *Adventure Party 2009 *Music Jam 2009 *Fair Fall 2009 *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt *Halloween Party 2009 *Christmas Party 2009 *Puffle Party 2010 Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin